


Why?

by orphan_account



Series: Sad Giles Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>144 word Giles-centric drabble of misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Giles leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. Buffy was gone. Buffy had jumped. Buffy had fallen and Buffy had died. She said she had 'figured it out' and he wished she hadn't. Because at least if the world had ended he wouldn't have had to live without her. She was right, of course she would be right at the end, when he could not congratulate her. But that did not detract from the fact that she was right, the hardest thing in this world, truly is to live in it. Especially when the person you lived for has gone.

His mind was full of thoughts and feelings and pain. His chest ached, like the loss was fighting to get out. But all he could mutter was, "Why?"

So many questions in one word, so much unresolved. Never to be resolved.

Why?


End file.
